The Storybrooke Scavenger Hunt
by chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: Henry is bored during the school holidays so Mary Margaret decides to put on a Scavenger Hunt that will have clues all over Storybrooke. Each chapter will be each step of the Hunt which features all of Storybrooke's favourite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Let the Game begin.

The same thing happened every school holidays. The novelty of sleeping in till the afternoon wears off and then the boredom sets in. Henry had finished all the books he owned, used his pencils so that they were now miniature stubs hardly worth using and had just cleared away the entire biscuit tin. The only one sharing in his boredom was his teacher and Grandmother Mary Margaret who sat across from him.

'You're as bored as I am huh?' She asked smiling from behind a mug of tea. Henry nodded and licked at the crumbs that had settled on his cheek. 'How about we do something today?' she wondered.

'Like what?' Henry perked anything seemed more exciting than sitting inside again all day.

'There must be something we could do that's fun and will take up most of the day…' she paused and smiled, 'I think I have an idea but it might take me about an hour to set up?' she teased.

'What is it?' Henry pleaded but she just winked. 'Oh come on you can at least give me a hint.'

'No chance. Grab you're coat and you can stay with David while I set it up. I don't want to spoil anything.' She was rushing around the place now putting random objects in a bag. Henry wondered how slabs of post-it notes could be made into a fun adventure but nevertheless he was excited for the first time in a week.

'Remind me Henry, what exactly is going on?' David asked lying back in his chair. The Sheriff's office was empty, the crime in Storybrooke having calmed down considerably. David boasted only yesterday that Storybrooke had been crime free for over a month.

'Well it's the school holidays and Grandma thought of some cool adventure thing to do…although she didn't tell me exactly what it was. So I'm staying with you until she's finished with all the preparations.' He quipped and David stared at him before shaking his head.

'Sorry still haven't got used to the whole Grandparent thing yet. Sounds good though tell me what she brought with her maybe we can work out what she's planning.'

'She had a wad of post-it notes. That's not much help is it?' Henry replied and he looked confused when David started laughing. 'You know what it is don't you?'

'I do now and you're going to need this I think.' David went into the lost property cupboard and wheeled out a small red bike complete with a bell and helmet. 'I can trust you can use this properly right?'

'Of course Gramps but I still don't know what I'll need a bike for.' He shrugged but tried on the helmet and adjusted the straps. David's phone started to shrill and he answered it. After a few 'rights' and nods and a conversation about the bike David put down the phone. He scrawled with a pen onto his hand and covered it to make sure Henry couldn't see it yet.

'Looks like I guessed right then. Mary Margaret is all set. Now here is your first clue.'

'Wait first clue, like some sort of treasure hunt?'

'Well she called it the Storybrooke Scavenger Hunt but in essence it is a treasure hunt. I'll give you your first clue and then you have to work it out and go find the next one. They are scattered all over Storybrooke which thankfully is a small town otherwise this could take weeks. Apparently there is even a big surprise at the end.'

'Brilliant!' Henry exclaimed who was a first class craver for adventure and would not miss the opportunity of one this fun. 'Are there any rules?'

'Yes, you can ask for help three times if you want but not from Mary Margaret as she is the maker of the game but anyone else is fine. Second, you have to take this with you.' David handed him a walkie talkie. 'When you find a clue I want you to report back to me so we know where you are and at what stage of the game as well. Just a reminder that only Mary Margaret knows the answers to the clues and make sure you keep that helmet on when riding OK?' He watched as Henry thrummed with excitement and fiddled with the strap on the helmet again. He quickly wheeled the bike out of the station with the walkie talkie strapped to his belt.

'Go ahead Gramps give me the first clue!' He saddled onto the bike, ready and waiting for the fun to begin.

'Right here it is.' He peered at the scribbles on his hand. 'You'll find the clue amongst the cream, in a place where the windows like to steam. Don't blame me for the clues, I defiantly didn't write them.' David finished.

'Mmm. I'll find the clue amongst the cream? Like cream on a hot chocolate right? And a place where the windows will steam up well it has to be Granny's because of the food cooking and, and am I right?' Henry looked to David to see if he had the right answer but David just shrugged playfully. Henry pushed off with the bike and made it toward the diner.

'Good Luck Henry!' David shouted after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Granny's Diner

Henry let his bike clatter to the floor outside Granny's and ran into the diner panting slightly. He grabbed the walkie talkie from his belt and pressed down the button on the side.

'Gramps do you read me? I'm at Granny's and I'm going to get the first clue in no time!' He smiled when he saw the steam coming from the kitchen and looked around to see where he could begin.

'I read you Henry! Remember that clue I gave you. Have fun over.' David's voice crackled over the walkie talkie. Henry clipped it into his belt and surveyed the diner with a critical eye. A few loyal customers were munching on stacks of pancakes and Granny with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose filled in forms on the counter.

'Hello there Henry what can I do for you today?' She asked warmly when he hurried toward her.

'I'm looking for the next clue. For my scavenger hunt.' He said proudly and he took another look around not seeing any obvious sign of any post-it notes. 'I know the first clue is here. It has to be.'

'Do you want any help? Ruby come here for a second!' she called over her shoulder. Ruby came hurrying out from the back of the diner wearing rubber gloves up to her elbows.

'Hi, Henry!' she greeted with a smile. 'What is it Granny?' she crossed her arms and then sighed when she realised she had soaked her jumper with fuzzy bubbles.

'Henry here is on a Storybrooke Scavenger hunt. Apparently there is a clue here somewhere.' She explained with a wink.

'Ahh I see, do you need some help?' Ruby asked politely. 'I was going to go on a break soon anyway.'

'Nah its ok, I don't want to use up my helps this early on.' He bit his lip as he thought to the clue that David gave him. 'Let me think, the clue said something about cream, mmm… is it ok if I look in your fridge?'

'Sure, c'mon.' gestured Ruby and she peeled off her gloves and showed him into the back of the diner. The kitchen gleamed silver and the smell of frying bacon made Henry's mouth water. The chef was flipping pancakes and he waved at Henry with his spatula. The fridges were so big you could walk around in them and Henry had never seen so many pots of cream and with so many types. Henry moved some of the tubs around but he couldn't find his clue anywhere.

'Are you sure this is all the cream you got Ruby?' Henry inquired hoping he hadn't guessed wrong.

'I'm sure. Look how about I'll treat you to drink and have a good think, get those brain juices flowing?' She fluffed her long hair out of her face and puffed with the heat around her.

'That sounds great!' Henry replied and they both ventured back into the diner that had got busier with the morning break rush. Ruby brought him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice which he gulped thirstily. The diner bell dinged again and he turned to see who came through the door. 'Mom!' he called as Emma Swan walked through the door. One hand on her Sheriff badge and the other held a sheet of white paper which she hid when she saw Henry.

'Oh hey Henry what have you been up to?' she wandered over to see him and slid into the cubby next to him. 'You don't happen to be on a Scavenger Hunt do you?'

'Yep! I was sure the first clue was here but I looked in the fridge but there wasn't any clues in there.' He played with the straw that poked out of his empty glass.

'Oh cheer up. I'm sure you'll find it soon you never give up that easily.' She said with a friendly nudge and Ruby came straight over with her usual order. 'Mmm I love it with the cinnamon on top don't you?' she said with a swipe of her finger across her hot chocolate. Henry stared at the whipped cream mountain on top of his mother's hot chocolate and he jumped up.

'That's it!' Henry leaped and ran over to Ruby. 'Ruby! Can I have a look at all your mugs? I think I might find my clue on one of them.' Ruby nodded and he swept to behind the bar where all the mugs were kept. He turned them all upside down one by one making sure he didn't miss anything. Five minutes and a hundred mugs later Henry still hadn't found his post-it note clue. Then he looked over to where his mother was sitting. She gave him a reassuring smile and brought her mug to her lips. There on the bottom of it was a neatly tucked post-it note.

'Stop! There it is!' he yelled and Emma checked behind her shoulder not sure where he was pointing. He ran over to her and took the mug from her.

'Henry I was drinking that! Wait what are you doing?' she protested as Henry poured the contents into his empty orange juice glass. He then turned it upside down and retrieved his clue. 'So you find you clue but I lose my hot chocolate. I better go order another one. What does it say anyway?' she gave a disgusting look to the remnants of her hot chocolate that swirled with the dregs of Henry's juice. Henry opened the post it and read the clue out loud.

'In a perfect world of words and pages. You'll find the clue where the pirate rages.' Henry finished the clue and put it into his pocket. He grabbed his walkie talkie and buzzed the speaker. 'Gramps! I'm off to the library over!' He waved goodbye to everyone and ran out to get his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Books, books and more books.

Henry rounded the corner toward the clock tower and underneath it the Storybrooke library. Henry had been ecstatic when it had opened and even more so when he found out Belle was running it. Much like him Belle loved books and it was only four days ago that he was stocking up with Belle there with some brilliant suggestions. He propped the bike up against the wall outside and walkie talkied David to tell him that he was at his destination. Looking at the post-it he had a feeling he would need Belle's expertise for this one. With the amount of books in Belle's library he could be in there all day. When he opened the door he was greeted by one of Belle's famous smiles.

'Hello there Henry! Don't tell me you've read all those books already?' She came out from behind the library desk with an armful of books.

'I have actually but that's not why I'm here. I'm on a Scavenger Hunt and I think I'm going to need your help.' He followed her to where she was placing particular books back on the shelves.

'Sounds exciting! I love Scavenger Hunts; I knew there was something fun going on when Mary Margaret came in earlier. I'm sure you don't need my help though.' She put the last book on the bottom shelf.

'Of course I need your help Belle there is no way I can find this clue without your help. I bet you know every book in this library.' He saw by the cheeky smile that he was right.

'Ah come on lets see that clue of yours. We can work it out together!' They ran excitedly to the giant beanbags in the children's section and both itched eagerly as Henry unfolded his clue.

'In a perfect world of words and pages…That is of course the library…You'll find the clue where the pirate rages.' He mused toward the end.

'So we need to find the clue in a book about pirates?' Belle asked and Henry grinned he was glad he used up one of his helps for Belle's help. He would find this clue in no time at all. 'Lets go have a look then!' she chirped and both jumped from the beanbags to the children's book. They made their way across the shelves pulling out and stacking in their own little pile any book that featured pirates. Their pile was growing bigger by the second so far they had Peter Pan, Pirates of the Caribbean and numerous books about pirate legends and ships. Having found all they could they brought them back to the beanbags. None of them had any clues on the covers so they searched through the pages.

'I didn't think there would be this many books about pirates.' Henry said as he put another clueless book about pirate ships to the side of him.

'I know what you mean. Pirate adventures are the best of adventures though aren't they? Daring swordfights, treasure maps, an eccentric captain and a swashbuckling crew!' she said passionately. 'I can't help but feel like we're missing one though…'

'Are you sure? We seem to have everything I can think of here.' Even when Henry finished he knew that she was right. He had just finished skimming through the last book and they still hadn't found the clue. 'Have you been busy today?'

'I had quite a few in this morning seems to have quietened down now. There was this one man who took out at least seven books. I hadn't seen him before but he seemed nice enough.'

'Did he take out a book about pirates? Maybe he took our clue with him!' Henry guessed and Belle held her finger up.

'I think you might be right. I better check as he had so many I didn't clock all of them but I do keep a record.' Belle took Henry to her record and she scanned down the names and titles of the morning. 'Aha! There he is, oh yes! He took out Treasure Island I knew there was something missing.'

'What's his name, what's his name?' Henry asked eagerly.

'His name is…August. I remember now he had a noisy bike outside as well. Not like one of yours Henry.' Just at that moment a rumbling sounded from outside. A motorbike pulled up and the helmeted figure waltzed into the library. He removed his helmet and rubbed the sweat from his hair with a gloved hand.

'Hi again.' He greeted Belle with a wave before turning to Henry. 'Henry! Just the guy I was looking for. I had a feeling you might be here.' He placed his helmet on a desk nearby before rummaging in the satchel that was flung around his shoulders. 'I think I might have stolen one of your clues by mistake.'

'We just figured it out thanks, you saved me the cycle to your place.' August laughed at that and produced the book from his satchel. Henry took it gladly and started leafing through the pages. 'I must say you're lucky to have such a great library here and of course an excellent librarian.' He winked with a glance at Belle who blushed. 'Right good luck I think you might be seeing me again later.' As quick as he had come August left and sped off on his bike. Henry picked out the clue that was nestled toward the end of the book.

'Mission accomplished!' Belle smiled. 'What does it say?'

'A jumble of things some useful some not. You'll find the clue inside a pot. There's no other place in town that sells nearly everything is there?' Henry surmised. Belle laughed and quickly wrote a small note on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope and gave it to him.

'Could you give this to Mr. Gold while you're there Henry?' she asked and he nodded politely before thanking her and leaving. 'Happy to help, good luck!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Pot of Gold

Henry was glad that Mr. Gold's shop wasn't far from the library. He had pedalled extremely fast to each destination so far and he was beginning to tire. Once again he walkie talkied David to know where he was and entered the shop greeted with the ding of the bell. Mr. Gold's shop was indeed a treasure trove of wonderfully odd things. Henry spent a moment to look at the variety of objects from seemingly normal wooden boxes to exquisite tiaras in glass cases.

'Ahh Henry to what do I owe this pleasure?' asked Mr. Gold with the usual charm, who came out from the back of the shop. He was dressed in the usual finery with today's tie a metallic gold. Henry had never fully been able to trust Mr. Gold but in recent months the cold and witty façade that he usually hid behind had melted away. Henry smiled knowingly as the answer to that was in his hands.

'There's a clue for my Scavenger Hunt right in your very shop Mr. Gold. I was wondering if I could have a look around and find it.'

'Be my guest Henry although I would ask to try not to break anything.' He winced looking back behind him at the cup on the pedestal.

'Thanks.' He chirped he went to start looking when he remembered the note. 'I almost forgot this is for you.' He leant over the counter and handed him the note. His eyebrows rose when he saw it and then smiled genuinely which Henry was not used to seeing. Being Mr. Gold he fetched a letter opener to open the small envelope and read it quickly a wider smile appearing this time. When he finished he looked awkwardly when he realised Henry was still there.

'Oh uh, yeah thanks Henry. Is there anything specific you're looking for? I can at least point you in the right direction. That's not breaking any rules I don't think.' Henry was impishly curious to knowing what Belle's note said but he resisted asking and read to him his clue.

'A jumble of things some useful some not. You'll find the clue inside a pot. Do you by any chance have a collection of pots Mr. Gold?' Henry inquired. Mr. Gold pulled back the curtain that lead to the office at the back.

'Have a look through there.' He teased and Henry wandered through and believe it or not he found a shelf that lined the entire wall filled with pots of all different kinds. Flower pots, vases, pottery pots and ceramic pots with lids. Most of them he couldn't even reach and he was about to call to Mr. Gold when he called out.

'There's a step ladder there if you can't reach Henry just be careful. I wouldn't want either of your mothers in here with insurance claims.' He muttered lastly to himself. Before Henry started searching through over fifty different pots he studied them to see if he could narrow it down. He tried to put himself in Mary Margaret's shoes and tried to figure out which one she would choose to put the clue in. He dismissed the shelf of flower pots as they were quite plain and shallow and moved instead to the interesting pot shelf. He had to climb onto the second step of the ladder to reach but it was incredibly steady. There were about a dozen pots on the shelf and Henry wanted to play detective and see if he could figure out the one with the clue first try. His eyes were drawn to three in particular. One which was a metal pot that was rusted stained and had a crooked lid, the second was a china pot decorated with painted vines and flowers and the last was actually a large ink well pot that was crusted with blue ink. Henry opened the rusted one with the lid and was disappointed when he didn't find it. He tried the other two and there wasn't any clue in them either. Angry at himself Henry quickly checked the entire shelf furiously opening and closing the lids.

'It's never easy with you Grams is it?' he mumbled to himself and he pushed back into the front of Gold's shop. He found Mr. Gold reading the note again and he quickly tucked it in a book when he saw Henry.

'Find what you need?' he covered and Henry shook his head dismally. That was then he spied the dirty pot beside the door.

'Wait! What's that?' he ran over to the pot which was caked in dust and it came up to his knee. He reached inside and felt around. 'Ha! I found it! I found it, it's in this dirty old pot why would anyone want this?'

'Oh you'd be surprised Henry that pot is not what it seems.' Henry unfolded the clue that was damp from being inside. 'What does it say?' Mr. Gold asked intrigued, he hadn't been involved with such harmless fun in years.

'Go here if you want your mind to ease. You'll find the clue if you find the keys. That's quite tricky. I'm not sure I know where to go.' He took the clue and handed it to Mr. Gold who read it with a knowing smile. Henry took a peek at Belle's note while he waited and smiled back. 'Just a second…I was thinking about this the wrong way. I know where to go now.' He retrieved the clue and ran out of the door. 'Have fun later Mr. Gold!' He called back and Mr. Gold looked at where he stood speechless.

'He read it. I hope he hasn't ruined the surprise for himself.' He read Belle's note for the fifth time. '_Looking forward to seeing you later. XXX' _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Trickster Games.

Henry waved to Ruby who was washing the diner windows opposite. He parked his bike at the gate, messaged David and walked up the stairs to Archie's apartment. He knocked the familiar door and heard the shuffling of feet inside before the door opened. Henry wasn't expecting however, when it wasn't Archie who opened the door but his mother Regina who blushed with embarrassment when she saw him. Tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, her mouth had frozen open as she tried to speak.

'Henry! Uh, I was just talking to Dr. Hopper… I'll see you soon.' Henry tilted his head with a cheeky smile and she rushed down the stairs quickly after a motherly kiss on the forehead. He heard the door close behind her and he then peeped his head into Archie's office. As soon as Pongo saw him he trotted over with his tail swishing excitedly making it thud against the door.

'Hello Pongo!' Henry greeted scratching him behind the ears. 'Hello Archie!' He added when he walked in. Archie was standing awkwardly in the window as if he'd been caught in the act. He took another glance outside and then drew the curtains.

'My, it is sunny today, the light is practically blaring.' He quipped and Henry raised his eyebrows questioningly as the sun had clouded over in the past two hours. 'So, Henry what can I do for you today?' he coughed rubbing his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt.

'I'm here for my next clue but I'm sure you already know that.' He stated and plonked on the usual sofa. Archie did that dry laugh of his before sitting opposite him in his armchair.

'I guess that is true enough. I did know you would be here eventually but otherwise everything else is strictly confidential.' He reassured. Henry re-read the clue to himself. _Go here is you want your mind to ease. You'll find the clue if you find the keys. _Henry knew that the only thing that Archie locked was his filing cabinet and there was no way that he could persuade him to look in there. It was a strictly Archie only zone. _How did Grams manage to get the clue in there? _Henry thought.

'So that means that my Grams was in here today right?' Henry tried spying the keys in a dish on the coffee table.

'Unfortunately Henry I pride myself in confidentiality. It would be unprofessional of me to give you that information.' Henry thought of using his help clue but he wanted to try his best first. He only had two left. He noted however, that the challenges were getting trickier as they went on. He silently congratulated the town for being involved in this fun game and for making it interesting. There was no fun in a game too easily won.

'Oh c'mon Archie! It's for my Scavenger Hunt!' he could see that Archie was possibly being tricky on purpose so he had to come up with another plan of attack. Henry pretending to be defeated wondered over to the window and peered out the curtains. 'Hey why is my Mom waving up at the window? Did I interrupt something earlier?' He asked innocently. Archie craned his neck to the window but Henry guarded the view.

'Don't move. I'll be back in a second OK?' Archie stuttered and bounded out of the room. Henry felt bad for tricking him but that was the challenge that they had set up for him. Henry snatched the keys from the bowl knowing that Archie would be back in any moment. He unlocked the cabinet and ran his fingers over the files. As he passed over Mary Margaret's name he spotted a clue poking out of the file. He peeled it off and slammed the cabinet shut, locked it back up and sat back down innocently before putting the keys back in the dish.

'They can't stop me Pongo!' he enthused to the Dalmatian, who just sat in his squidgy bed corner with a cute doggy pout. A rather flustered looking Archie came back into the room with a disappointed face.

'Are you sure she was there Henry? I looked around the corner as well.' He sighed and sat down. Henry felt guilty about what he did so he did his best to mend the situation.

'Maybe it was someone else. The sun must have got in my eyes. Sorry Archie…' He tucked the clue into his pocket and started to the door.

'Wait didn't you need a clue or something?' Archie called after him.

'Don't worry! I got what I needed!' He shouted back and he walked down the steps and back outside. He pedalled out of the view of Archie's window before looking at his next clue. 'Hidden in a place of power. Your clue will be gone within the hour. Oh great now there's a time scale. How on earth have they managed that? For all they knew I could have stayed in Granny's for five hours.' Henry then put his thoughts back to the clue. Place of power? It wasn't the Sheriff's office as Henry had been there; the only other place of power was…of course. Henry pedalled as fast as he could toward his new destination. He just hoped he wasn't too late for his clue otherwise his Grandparents were going to have to rethink this game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Time is ticking.

Henry might have spent the entirety of his life with his mother Regina but it was actually a rare occasion for him to be allowed in her office as Mayor. Usually he had spent the time with Archie or at school but hardly ever had he spent time in the office. Now that the curse had broken it had ceased to be a Mayor's office and it was just a refuge for Regina when she wanted to get away from the madness of Storybrooke. The game had started at nine that morning and it was now coming up to nearly twelve and Henry couldn't think of anything that would leave the office before that time. David was surprised that one of the clues was even in the office when Henry performed his check in but Henry was happy enough to park his bike outside and waltz in through the open door. He faced an onslaught of black and white wallpaper before finding his mother tidying her desk.

'Hi again Mom!' he greeted vibrantly and she turned around the embarrassment gone and instead was replaced with a smile which she had always worn around him. She perked on the edge of her desk her hands holding her steady on the wood.

'Henry. I knew you would be coming to see me soon. I hear you've had quite the day already. Sorry about running off earlier I, I didn't want to keep you from you're game.' Henry noticed that her jacket was hanging on the coat stand behind her and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

'I know don't worry your secret is safe with me.' Henry alluded not giving anything away. He didn't actually know any secret but she knew she was hiding something.

'Wait what secret? What did Dr. Hopper say?' she asked frantically but Henry just shrugged teasingly.

'Oh nothing you know that Archie is a professional everything is confidential. Anyway what are you doing?'

'Let's hope so.' She said with a slight hint of relief in her voice. Henry made a note to remind to ask her about that another time. 'Just doing a bit of clearing up in here. Most of this stuff I don't need anymore. I might not even be able to keep this place. What about you, is your next clue here somewhere?'

'That's right but I better hurry apparently my clue leaves soon so I better catch it.' He had a brief glance around the room. A paper from the desk fluttered to the floor and Regina picked it up had a scan and then scrunched it up in her hands. She played the paper ball whilst she thought about what he had said.

'Leaves? That's strange how can your clue leave? Unless it's enchanted of course…which it's probably not.' It was time to use his second help he thought. If he didn't find this clue then there was no hope for the rest of the Scavenger Hunt.

'Just so you know I have now decided you are going to be my second help! So now you can help me anyway you can no restrictions.' He was warmed by the smile that she gave him in return. Being chosen as a help had obviously meant a lot to her even if it was as simple as it is. 'Are you sure there isn't anything that leaves the office at around this time?' Henry inquired hoping that she might know something.

'Let me think…right. No person leaves this office except me so it's not a someone, I don't send away faxes or letters from here either so it can't be that…' She noticed that she still had the paper ball in her hand so she accurately chucked it into the wastepaper basket by the side of her desk. Then in a light bulb moment she jumped up. 'The rubbish Henry! There rubbish leaves here at twelve once a week!' Henry ran to the window and shouted out in frustration when he saw that outside was two green recycling rubbish bags one of which had a post-it note on it.

'Why didn't I see that when I came in?' He exclaimed and that was when the truck arrived. The men jumped off the truck and flung the bags into the back and started to drive away.

'Quick Henry! Get to the car!' shouted Regina and both ran out of the office the truck already half way down the street. They might have been in a hurry but his mother still insisted on seat belts before they left. She pulled out of the drive and made after the truck, which irritatingly didn't have any more pick ups on this street. They reached the traffic lights too late and the truck continued down the next street. 'This is just typical Storybrooke isn't it?' Regina cursed to herself.

'Don't worry we'll catch it.' Henry reassured and soon enough the lights changed and they sped after the rubbish truck. The truck pulled up outside a house filled with bags and before it made off again Regina got out of the car and held out her hand. The bag with the clue attached flew out of the truck and landed with a soft thwump by the side of them. 'Excellent! You did it! I knew you could.'

'I couldn't let them get away with your clue now could I?' she laughed and she removed the clue from the bag and gave it to him before waving her hand and sending the bag flying to the truck. She let out another sigh of relief and leant against the bonnet of the car as Henry read through the clue.

'Come here if you're in need of care. Persuade the clue from someone in despair. Looks like I'm off to the hospital next then.' He finished.

'Really Mary Margaret? That sounds quite ludicrous to me. Do you want a lift up there Henry? We can grab your bike on the way.' She offered.

'Yes please!' he replied quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A Whale of a Time

Thanks to Regina a journey that would have taken Henry over twenty minutes only lasted five and he was in the hospital minutes before quarter past twelve. He waited for his mother's moan as he wheeled the muddied bike over the back seats of her car but none came and she smiled and waved before driving off. As he entered the hospital he hoped he wouldn't be asked to leave as it wasn't as if he was visiting anyone, but the Doctors seemed preoccupied in their own little worlds. Henry wondered around looking for in particular Doctor Whale, who with Regina's insistence had always cared for him if he needed it. He remembered one day for instance when he had broken his arm after falling from a tree and he skipped the lengthy queue of patients waiting and was plastered and sent home within an hour. Doctor Whale rounded the corner with a clipboard in his hands and spotted Henry.

'Hello there Henry. Everything is ok I hope?' Whale asked concerned.

'I'm fine but I don't know if you've heard but I'm on a Storybrooke Scavenger Hunt and one of my clues led me here…'

'Ahh of course. I did see Miss Blanchard in here this morning. In a rush if I remember but she still made the effort to talk to all the patients on the ward.'

'She was here? She must have been planting my clue here. Is it ok if I talk to some people on the ward?'

'I'm sure they would enjoy the company but keep it short and sweet some of them need their rest.' Whale nodded and walked off. He remembered that Miss Blanchard used to volunteer at the hospital and she often brought Henry's class to help out and make the patients feel better whether that be with fresh flowers or homemade cakes. As he entered the ward he found that the patients were thrumming with conversation about something and when he walked into the room they all at once turned to look at him before quietening but still smiling.

'Hi everyone!' He greeted to them all and they greeted him back in unison. _Something is not right here._ Henry thought and he couldn't help but feel as if they had all teamed up to execute some sort of secret mission. Probably one that Mary Margaret had given them. He went to speak again but a woman, who Henry recognised as Mrs Thumper the local florist with a bandaged head spoke first.

'I think Henry you should come around and talk to us individually. You'll get the best results that way.' She winked at him playfully. Henry remembered the clue. He had to persuade it from someone. So that meant that one of the people on this ward had the clue and he had to do his best to persuade them to give it to him. First of all however, he had to work out who had it. He first went to her bedside first and as she seemed the most talkative then maybe she was the key to finding the clue. 'Well hello Henry, beautiful day isn't not that I would know being stuck up in here.'

'Hello Mrs Thumper how are you feeling?'

'I would be fine if my fool of a husband would watch where he stacked the flower pots. The entire shelf fell right on top of my head. I've been fine for days the Doctor insists that I stay to make sure though.' She leaned in closer whispering. 'Now what would you like to know?'

'I would like to know where my clue is Mrs Thumper.' Henry said simply hoping that honesty would be the trick in persuading her.

'Would you now? Well well fancy that. I can't tell you the exact location of said clue but I can give you a clue to find the clue.'

'That sounds confusing but OK.'

'Well the clue lies under the pillow of the person least ill. I can assure you that it's not me but watch out there are a few fakers among us.' Henry eyed a man in the corner who had his back turned to him and thought instantly that he was the guy for him. He was about to go over when he heard a shouting from behind him.

'It's ok, you're going to be ok it doesn't look that deep…'

'It doesn't look that deep!? Have you neglected to notice the gushes and pools of blood?' Henry turned ran to the doorway to see what was going on. He found Doctor Whale guiding a rather bloody Ruby in through the doorway. Her entire white apron was splattered with blood stains and her hand was covered in a white and blue tea towel.

'Ruby! What happened?' Henry called to her and even though she was distressed she was still as feisty as ever.

'I'll tell you what happened. The newbie chef that's what happened! Couldn't even gut a fish!' she gritted her teeth through the pain.

'Neither can you by the look of it.' chuckled Doctor Whale as he unwrapped the bloodied tea towel. Ruby scowled at him then winced as her cut stung in the clinical air. 'A few stitches and you'll be fine. I promise.'

'I'll hold you to that.' Ruby answered scrunching her face not wanting to look at the wound. Henry left them to go back to the man in the corner of the ward. As he approached he heard the florist's whispered curses.

'Excuse me? Are you feeling OK sir?' he tried the man still with his back to him. The man leapt up in bed and in a mock pout folded him arms.

'You are way too good for this Henry! Here's your clue didn't take much persuading to get it from me.' He chimed.

'Thanks!' said Henry and he opened up the clue.

'What does it say?' asked Mrs Thumper from her bed.

'Leaves, water, sugar and milk. You'll find the clue on rounded silk. What?' Henry exclaimed not sure if he was reading the clue right.

'Oh yes I could do with a nice cuppa me.' said Mrs Thumper licking her lips. 'Actually I'll call that nice Doctor to make us some.'

'Tea…Tea! Of course!' Henry bounded out of the ward. Doctor Whale was chatting with the now stitched and bandaged Ruby.

'You got it already? Well good luck at the next stop then.' He said and Henry left the hospital and hoped that it wouldn't take too long on his bike or he would stop at his Mom's to ask for another cheeky lift. Doctor Whale smiled back at Ruby. 'As I was saying Ruby, I hope I don't have to see you again, well no I mean would like to see you again but not here, at the hospital, injured, ahh you know what I mean…'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Tea Time.

Chapter 8-

'No Mom this isn't breaking any rules. How can you giving me a lift be breaking any rules?' Henry sighed. He had started cycling to his next destination but gave up at his mother's house.

'I don't know maybe this could be seen as me helping you or something. Didn't you say you only had one help left?' Regina said as they drove around town.

'Yeah but I'm going to leave that one till last as these things get harder each time. If it wasn't for you I would even have got that clue before.' He said honestly.

'Well we just got lucky I guess, so where am I taking you?' she asked as Henry hadn't been specific when he got in the car.

'Can you take me…Wait! Stop, pull up, pull up!' Henry shouted Regina jumping out of her skin.

'What!? Henry what is it?' she exclaimed and she pulled the car to the nearest space by the curb. Without a second thought Henry ran out of the car and into the local shop that sold everything from chocolate bars to mop head replacements. 'Seriously what is he up to now?' she puffed and got out of the car to join him. Henry opened the door and ran to the isle where he saw the person surrounding his next clue.

'Which one Grace? I'm not sure I liked the last lot of tea we bought.' Jefferson deliberated over two boxes of tea. Grace with her hand curled in his was beside him smiling lovingly up at him.

'I don't mind which Papa. We've got enough tea for over a thousand tea parties.' She giggled.

'I suppose so. Alright let's just get both.' He popped both boxes into the basket cradled in the crook of his free arm. Henry waved at them cheerfully.

'Hi Henry! Enjoying the time off school?' Grace asked beaming at him.

'Hi Grace, well not really I kind of got bored after a few days.' He explained a little shyly as he liked Grace but always seemed to choke up when he went to talk to her.

'I know what you mean. Actually Belle was holding this special tea party in the library on the weekend do you want to go with us?'

'It's going to be special indeed as I am providing the tea and my favourite scone recipe.' Jefferson interjected.

'I'd love to!' Henry said hoping that she didn't see him blush. 'I was also wondering if I could join you today? I think one of my Scavenger clues might be with you Jefferson.'

'Of course! I'll just pay for these and then…Regina!' He finished and Henry felt guilty that he forgot about his Mom in the car. She tucked her hair behind her ears like she did when she was nervous.

'Hello Jefferson, Grace. Henry is everything ok? I put your bike outside.'

'Yes sorry Mom. I got a little too excited I guess.' He gave her a quick hug. 'Thanks for the lift, I'm going over with Grace my next clue is there I think.' Regina smiled and nodded a goodbye and left the shop. Jefferson paid for all the items in his basket and they walked to his car that was waiting outside.

'I can put your bike on the rack, I put one on for Grace you see. You love that bike don't you?' he said to Grace as he attached Henry's bike to the metal framing on the car.

'Much better than cars Papa. You should get one.' She said and Henry heard his nervous laugh from the back of the car. Both Henry and Grace hopped into the back as they made their way to Jefferson's magnificent house. In Henry's opinion it was the nicest house in Storybrooke. Conversation was easy with Jefferson and Grace and they talked of the library party on the weekend which Henry now couldn't wait for. The most amazing thing about Jefferson's house was the kitchen with the walls lined with hundreds of tea cups. Henry had tea that tasted like his ever before but he enjoyed it immensely. They all sat around with tea and biscuits before Henry remembered that he was there for the clue.

'What was it the clue said Henry?' inquired Jefferson.

'Leaves, water sugar and milk, you'll find the clue on rounded silk.' He relayed.

'Ahh that's why she wanted to key to my hat cupboard.' Jefferson laughed. 'You got job there Henry as you might expect, I have quite of few hats…'

'How many exactly?' Henry winced not looking forward to the answer.

'The last time I counted? Oh uh let me think… I think about five hundred at least.' Henry puffed out his cheeks in shock, he was going to have his work cut out for him. He wished silently that his Grams put the clue on the outside and not underneath. 'Let me show you.' He said and he grabbed the keys from a hook by the door and showed him to the room Grace following behind them. The hat cupboard wasn't really a cupboard at all. It was more like a walk in wardrobe for hats. Either side of them hats were piled high from the ceiling to floor. They were all top hats but varied in colour in design.

'Papa., you should think of opening a hat shop.' Chuckled Grace and Jefferson looked back and seriously thought about that idea.

'Well Henry you're clue is in there somewhere good luck in finding it.' Jefferson wandered off back to the kitchen and Grace asked if she could stay and watch knowing that helping him would break the rules. Henry first scanned up and down both sides quickly hoping that the clue would stand out instantly. When that failed he thought outside the box a bit. If Mary Margaret wanted this to be hard she would put the clue on a hat of the same colour maybe. Every clue so far had been a post-it luminous yellow and as he looked around there were a few matching that colour. Two in particular were on the third shelf which there was no way in reaching.

'I'll get the step ladder!' Grace smiled and she rushed off and came back with a miniature step ladder much like the one he used in Mr. Gold's shop. Henry clambered up to get both fluorescent hats. 'You Henry are a genius. Look!' she peeled off the clue from one of the hats.

'There are seven of them so take you're pick. You're nearly there so make it quick.' Henry finished.

'Next time you do a Scavenger Hunt. Count me in that was fun.' Grace grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Cruising and Boozing

'Hello?' Henry called his trainers scrunching on the gravelly rock. He listened out for what he supposed would be dinging against the rock but the mine was silent. 'Is anyone in here?' he called again. He jumped to avoid the cart that lay abandoned on the tracks. He peeked inside and he found it filled with pick axes and several thermos flasks. He knew that the dwarves were working in the mines. Or they should be anyway. _Where have they all gone?_ Henry thought. Just to make sure he adventured to the far reaches of the mine but there was still no sign. Henry checked his watch and thought it might be possible that they went to Granny's for lunch.

'No I'm sorry Henry I haven't seen any of that loud bunch today. Thank goodness for that as they order nearly everything off the menu and with Ruby…' Granny trailed off.

'Is she ok now?' Henry asked.

'Yeah she's fine but she swears that she needs the rest of the day off. Doctor's orders apparently. I'll have a word with that Whale when I see him next.' She gave Henry a shortbread biscuit before he left and he munched it on the wall before he decided where to set off next. There had to be somewhere to find at least one of the allusive dwarves. He thought of going back to the mines and just waiting for them to come back but time was ticking away. It was already past one o'clock. That was when Emma Swan walked past looking rather flustered hands clutching at her Sheriff's belt as she walked.

'Hey Mom!' Henry called out. 'Everything ok?' he noticed how stressed she looked her cheeks puffed with exhaustion.

'Oh Henry didn't expect to find you here. Last thing I heard was that you were at the mines. David has kept me updated throughout the day to tell me how you're getting on. I hope you having more fun than me.'

'Having some trouble?' Henry asked.

'Nothing I can't handle. It seems that Leroy and co decided to skip work and drink the rest of the day away in The White Rabbit. I had complaints from the neighbours next door.' She sighed.

'Brilliant! I'm off then bye!' he said cheerfully wheeling his bike ready to mount. He couldn't believe his luck. Whenever he felt that he had stopped at a dead end, he always found a new path.

'No Henry wait! What do you mean? Where you going now?'

'To The White Rabbit.' He answered simply.

'I'm sorry Henry but a pub it's not exactly a place for kids…'

'I'm only going to be there for five minutes tops just to get my clue.' He argued not wanting to forfeit his game.

'Mary Margaret put your clue in a pub? I think I'm going to have to have a word with her.' She steamed with a hand on the walkie talkie.

'No it was supposed to be in the mines with the dwarves but they went to the White Rabbit so now my clue is there too. So I'm going to go…to the pub….to get my clue.'

'No chance. I'm coming with you. The car is down there.' She pointed to where it was parked at the bottom of the street. Henry glad of having another quick lift got in the car and in no time they were outside The White Rabbit. The sign swung in the small breeze and Emma made sure Henry was beside her when they entered. As she expected as soon as she had left the noise had picked back up and Leroy in all his magnificence was standing on the table singing Celine Dion. The rest of the party cheered him on waving their hands in the air as he hit the top notes badly. Henry laughed and moved to join them. The song finished and Leroy was given another pint of beer for his performance. His face was red with the heat but he was still sober despite the number of glasses on the table.

'Look Sheriff Swan has come back to join us and brought little Henry as well. Are you sure that's legal Sheriff?' Leroy joked the remnants of his latest beer coating his lips and beard.

'I think I will determine what's illegal Leroy, now Henry has come to ask you something and nothing more. Ask away Henry although do it sharpish I don't like you being in here.' she said hoping Henry didn't see the couple making out in the corner.

'Do any of you have my clue? I think it was supposed to be in the mines but…'

'You mean this acchhoooo thing.' Said Sneezy and passed Henry his clue gladly as he had nearly used it as a tissue earlier.

'I think I'm getting close now to the surprise.' Said Henry. 'There can't be many clues left. I've been nearly everywhere in town!' he cleared his throat and Leroy jumped up on the table again.

'Hey hey hey! Everyone shut up! My man Henry wants to read his clue so a little quiet please?' Oddly enough the entire pub quietened for Henry and he felt a little embarrassed as he saw the punters turn to watch him.

'Uh alright here it is. Click click swipe chwoom. You'll find the clue in the puppet's room.' As he finished everyone stayed silent each trying to figure the clue out for themselves.

'That clue is messed up. How on earth Mary Margaret think's that a kid will be able to work that out is beyond me.' Leroy laughed.

'It's August.' Henry interjected.

'How did you work that one out?' Emma asked him curiously not having worked it out herself.

'August is a writer right? Click click swipe chwoom? A typewriter and did you remember that August is…'

'Pinocchio.' Emma finished with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Boothe Diaries

As far as Henry was aware August still had a room in Granny's BnB. He relayed his message to David over the walkie talkie.

'Excellent Henry, I need to pass you onto Mary Margaret for a moment she has a message for you too.' His voice crackled over the line.

'Well done Henry for getting so far in so little time!' said Mary Margaret after a brief pause. 'Just to let you know that after August there are only two clues left the last which will lead you to the surprise so you are very close indeed. However, take your time as I need to set up the surprise and with you doing this so quickly, well, I haven't had as much time as I thought. Also I don't want to sway your judgement but I would save your last help for the next clue and the way this will go is when you receive it you will tell David whose help you would like and then that person will join you until the surprise ok?' Her voice disappeared leaving an ever the more curious Henry thinking of what the surprise was. He hadn't really thought about it up until now. His mind had focused on each clue as it came and as he had so much fun he hadn't thought about the end.

Henry rapped his knuckles on August's door and he heard the shuffling of someone inside before August answered the door.

'Ahh I was wondering when I would be seeing you Henry Mills.' He winked with a scratch of his beard. 'Come on in.' he gestured into his room which at the moment seemed to be a complete and utter mess. His typewriter was nestled amongst the quilts of his bed and scrunched paper balls were strewn across the floor. An embarrassed August tried to make up for it by kicking a few out of the way and dribbled a few around other things such as rolled up packages of dirty socks. 'Sorry about the mess. I was going to clean up but then…I'm lying I wasn't going to clean up at all really. When I'm in my writer phase I don't care much for everything else.' He chuckled and swiped a clean spot on the bed for Henry to sit on.

'Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way August?' Henry joked knowing August had a similar humour as himself.

'The hard way is always more fun, well I think so anyway.'

'Really? Oh c'mon August there's not many clues left so can't you just hand it over we have a cup a hot chocolate and then I'll help you clean you're room.'

'You drive a hard bargain Henry but I think we have a deal.'

'Brilliant. So where's the clue then?' August checked the pockets of his jeans and his jacket and then patted over his clothes like a policeman would do at the airport. He stretched to reach a dusty shelf and felt around but then frowned when he had no luck.

'It is here somewhere.' He reassured lifting up the pillows on the bed. 'Maybe if we start cleaning now then we'll find the clue along the way…hopefully.' He stripped the dirty pillow cases and threw them expertly into the washing basket by his door. Henry buzzed around doing the same to the socks which he was glad didn't reek like David's. Next Henry collected up all the paper scrunches that piled in his arms. He went to go pick up the last one when the entire pile fell with it. August burst out laughing and Henry joined in with him.

'I'm going to open the window August it smells kind of funny in here.' Henry remarked and August sheepishly pulled a mouldy pizza box from under the bed.

'I actually don't know how long that has been there. Is that bad?' he asked.

'Not even my room gets this bad. Doesn't anyone say anything to you when you have friends round?'

'That's it, I don't have many friends here. I grew up here so most of the people in Storybrooke don't even know who I am. Although the librarian is always lovely and your mother obviously.'

'Is that right?' Henry teased and August blushed again busying himself by packing up his typewriter. 'Wait what've you been writing?' he pointed to the piece of paper still clutched in the typewriter.

'Oh that? That's what I was writing this morning, haven't looked at it since.' He pulled it out and it dinged in response. 'That would explain it.' He said.

'Explain what?' asked Henry.

'I wrote where I put the clue just in case I forgot. Says here. Don't forget you put the clue under the hat. I really have a terrible memory.' He walked over to the dresser that was the only neat thing in the room. It had a small felt red hat that looked worn. August stroked it lovingly then lifted it and plucked the clue from underneath. 'There you go. Good work. The room is unrecognisable.' Henry thanked him and August poured him lemonade from his miniature fridge. Henry gulped the whole glass and swiped his hand across his face completely refreshed. He opened the clue and read it aloud.

'Grab your armour, sword and shield. Slay the monster and the clue you shall wield.' Henry looked up and August laughed at the horrified look on his face.

'There comes a time when the young prince must charge off to battle.' He said.

'Yes but not for a Scavenger Hunt! Maybe to save a princess or something but a clue? Do you think it's a real monster?' he asked worried at the lengths his Grandmother would go.

'I'm not too sure Henry. I can honestly say I don't know.' He shrugged.

'Then I know who has to be my last help then…' Henry thought aloud. August locked up his room and walked with Henry outside.

'Right I better get off then. Good luck slaying the monster.' August said and mounted his motorbike putting the helmet over his head.

'Where are you going?'

'Uh, no where…See you Henry.' He sped off down the road and then Henry held his button over the walkie talkie ready to call in the cavalry.

'Hey, I've decided who my last help is going to be. Its…'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Clue Slayer

'What's all this?' Henry asked as he watched his Grandpa Charming in full knight armour swinging his sword in arcs through the air. 'I mean is all this really necessary?' David was in Prince Charming mode with a proud stuck out chest and itching hands that balanced his out of practice sword in his grip. David was overwhelmed with delight that Henry had asked him to be his last help and he wasn't going to disappoint. He looked down at himself.

'If we're going to slay a monster then we have to be prepared. I brought your own kit in the pick up.' He pointed behind him. Henry perked at that and suddenly the young prince inside him fluttered as he looked in awe at the custom made armour and sword in the truck. 'Luckily my blacksmith's memories came back as well. I was going to give these to you for your birthday but this seemed the perfect opportunity. Do you want some help putting it on?'

'This is so cool!' Henry beamed and the smile never left his face as David strapped him into the various armour which although was incredibly heavy he never murmured as he was too excited for words. Since Henry had found out about the curse this is what he had dreamed of. He was fulfilling his own fairytale making his life into the book that Mary Margaret had given him all those years ago. He had no idea what was in store for him and he guessed that it wasn't a real monster he was going to have to slay but for Henry this was a dream come true.

'How about a quick practice? See if you can remember those lessons we've been having.' David stepped back and admired his handiwork. Henry removed his sword with a metal shweek and stood in a sideways stance that he had been taught. Their swords and laughter rang out as they parried, Henry trying his best to undercut and defend that he had practiced. He wasn't used to the weight of the armour and before too long Henry tired and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his arms ached. 'Don't want to push you too far now. We'll have a rest and then we'll be off.'

'Be off where? You haven't told me exactly what is going to happen.' Henry said and David just winked back. He offered him a lukewarm can of pop and a packed lunch from his truck along with a starchy pink towel that was covered in dog hair. Henry hadn't realised how hungry he was and he happily munched on the sandwiches and gooey chocolate bar. After a twenty minute break, both climbed into the truck ready to complete the journey.

'Are we actually going to slay a real monster?' Henry asked nervously.

'I suppose we are.' He replied.

'But how? There can't be monsters lying around for you to pick up so we can slay for a clue!'

'I wouldn't be so sure.' He said and Henry stared at him not sure if he was joking or not. They stopped outside the library and David used a key as it seemed to be shut.

'Where's Belle?' Henry wondered as the library shouldn't be closed at this time.

'I suspect she's gone to get a coffee or something…' David said too quickly. Henry followed him as he pressed the button to a lift that Henry didn't know was still in use.

'Let me guess, down there is a secret chamber filled with horrible monsters to slay when you're bored?' Henry said sarcastically.

'Not exactly but not far off.' He shrugged, both their armour clunked nosily as they waited. Inside the lift Henry could feel the nervous swirling in his stomach. Never did he think when he had agreed to a Scavenger Hunt that it would end by slaying a beast. Storybrooke continued to surprise him. A thunderous roar erupted from beneath them and he looked to David for some reassurance but he just jumped with excitement. 'This is going to be fun!' he squealed like a kid at Christmas. The lift doors opened and they were greeted with a flying rock that slammed only a feet few to their left. In the rock chamber before them was in fact a monster. Henry couldn't seem to put it in any other words. Two muscular legs ended in fierce talons that were ground into one of the pillars surrounding it. A hairless body that pulsed black and purple held a snarling face that was almost obscured by two curling horns similar to a ram. It screeched once again making Henry cover his ears. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this after all.

'Henry, make it to that pillar over there ok?' he pointed to the pillar nearest to them and after a quick nod ran with David as another rock came crashing to where they were standing. 'Isn't this amazing?' he enthused.

'Not if it kills us!' Henry screamed back. David looked up at something that Henry couldn't see and then he gestured him to follow as they made it toward the next pillar. 'I'm going to go in for a distraction. Then you go for the surprise attack.'

'Me? I'm going to slay it? That's why I called you!' he objected.

'If you want the clue then go get it!' he called back already jumping in front of the monster. 'Hey! Over here! C'mon get me you ugly beautiful brute!' he taunted his sword was twisting in effortless spins. Henry gulped swiped his brow and held his sword in a two hand grip before creeping up on the monster from behind. The monster had crawled down from its place on the pillars and was now advancing toward David. Henry bit his lip hard to see if he would wake from some dream but he had no such luck. A talon clawed at David knocking him off his feet. A surge of courage waved over him and he ran at the monster avoiding the stones that would give away his position. Henry was now aware that he was seconds away from his first victory. He held his sword out and the beast was upon him and he drove the sword in with a shout. The monster screeched louder than ever and it exploded into a plume of purple smoke.

'You did it Henry! You did it!' David ran over to him lifting him high into the air. When Henry was back on the ground he found that in place of the monster was a golden clue different from the previous ones. 'Go for it.' David said proudly and nodded to something. Henry grabbed it still reeling from the burst of adrenaline.

'Congratulations you are victorious! Help will take you to something glorious! What are we waiting for? Let's go!' They both made it back to the car where a car passed them quickly but Henry knew whose it was. 'Was that Mr. Gold?' David pretended not to hear him and after a full day of adventure Henry was ready for the surprise. He might have been excited but he felt a tinge of sadness as he knew that this adventure was now coming to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Surprise

Mary Margaret had been the driving force of this entire operation. She had actually been planning this for weeks after she had finally secured the rights to the Cabin in the Woods. She had already written the clues only to be put onto to post-its and she had spoken to the whole town involved to act as natural as possible. Some things she had kept to herself obviously but it had taken some special persuasion on her part to really spark some adventure into the day. Mr. Gold sauntered in; his usual calm slightly blustered in the rush from the library.

'Did everything go to plan?' she asked nervously. 'Did Henry slay the monster? Did he find the clue? Is he on his way?'

'Yes, yes. I must say Mr. Charming put on a valiant performance although I don't think he expected the fierceness of my magical monster.' He said smoothly with a grin.' He went straight to Belle's side and with a small kissed thanked her. 'That was a fantastic design you found. It did look truly monstrous.' She smiled warmly at him and patted the wrapped parcel in her hand.

'I thought it would be fun if I gave him that book as a present. I also wrapped the present you wanted to give him Rum and Mary Margaret this place looks fantastic.' Everyone involved in the hunt nodded and murmured in approval. It seemed as if the whole town was squashed into the cabin. To make room Jefferson had put Grace on his shoulders, the dwarves were sitting in each others laps and Archie was forced to walk Pongo back as he felt nervous with so many people. It was actually pretty wonderful at how everyone came together for this one surprise. Henry's birthday was only a week away but Mary Margaret couldn't contain her excitement so had planned the Hunt instead. The odd pairing of Granny and Regina had settled to secure the buffet and both at that moment were counting and checking that everything was present and that Leroy didn't touch anything. Jefferson had lugged an old fashioned tea urn from his cellar and even with Grace on his shoulders he managed to make sure that beverages were being sorted out. Doctor Whale had actually known about the surprise before everyone else as he had offered Mary Margaret some furniture that was being moved from the hospital storage. Emma squeezed past the crowd toward Mary Margaret with the walkie talkie still in her hand.

'They're nearly here. I suggest everyone gets ready.' She warned and disappeared back once again.

'OK everyone! It's nearly time. To your positions!' she shouted as quietly as possible. They were missing the final piece.

'Are we there yet?' Henry asked. 'Can you give me a clue?' he bounced with pure giddiness.

'Yes and no.' the truck stopped at the end of the stony path that had worn down through the vacant forest. Henry looked out the window at the cabin that sat smugly amongst the trees.

'Wow this place is amazing. How come I've never been around this way?' the ebbing light of the day was warming the canopy of trees and from somewhere a distant trickle of water. Both got out of the truck and Henry followed David toward the cabin. 'Is the surprise inside?' Henry asked eagerly.

'This is the surprise Henry. This cabin is now officially yours!' David finished with a shout alerting all those waiting inside. 'Surprise!' the content of the cabin enthralled all swarming outside into the cool summer breeze. Henry was once again lost for words. Everyone who had helped and indeed hindered him throughout the day was there each and everyone congratulating him and stating their envy of his ownership of the cabin in the woods. They all crowded behind him as he stepped inside. His eyes widened the glorification of anyone's childhood fantasy. Inside, the walls of the cabin were decorated with giant frames each depicting different fairytales. Two large sofa's squishy and laden with cushions were snuggled around a burning log fire. A shelf was filled with books and his feet disappeared into the fronds of the thick rugs that lay on the wooden floor.

'This is just…just. This is mine? I mean thank you so much. I don't know what to say?'

'I know?' said Leroy 'How about lets party!' he was disappointed that no alcoholic drinks were being served but since his first Regina lasagne he had been hankering for another and he had watched it eagle eyed since she had brought it in. The rest of the guests wooed in answer and made their way toward the buffet table. Belle and Mr. Gold came over. Mr. Gold had a hand gently poised around Belle's waist. Belle gave Henry a wrapped parcel and Mr. Gold gestured to one by his feet.

'These are for your new place Henry. I think they will fit nicely here don't you think?' Belle smiled and Henry opened her present eagerly and smoothed the cover of a book titled, 'Mythical Monsters and Beasts.'

'Excellent! Thank you very much Belle!' he enthused flicking his fingers through the thick illustrated pages. Mr. Gold pointed to the large present at his feet. It came up past Henry's knees. He couldn't imagine Mr. Gold wrapping a present and guessed that Belle had done it as it was neat like hers. He opened it and inside was a glittering gold vase that Henry strangely recognised. 'Wait, is this that muddy vase from your shop?' Mr. Gold nodded and Henry looked on shocked at what had lain beneath that mud and grime.

'I told you it was not what it seemed. A little soapy water did wonders. It'd make a wonderful umbrella stand if I say so myself.' Henry thanked him and moved hungrily to his mother's lasagne. He sat next to Grace in a big circular huddle as everyone ate. He scanned the group and everyone's smiling face. He might have been grateful and awestruck by the cabin but what made him happier was being with everyone here together. That was the ultimate surprise. He never thought he would see Snow White and the seven dwarves with her Prince Charming would be sharing the Evil Queen's lasagne with Jiminy Cricket, The Mad Hatter, Pinocchio, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Victor Frankenstein and Red Riding Hood and her Granny. His Scavenger Hunt might be at and end but the fun was just beginning.


End file.
